Hitler Parody Wiki:News
• Contests Portal • ---- :For currently open nominations and votes on Unterganging contests, check out the Contests Portal. ---- 'April 2013' ;5 April 2013 *The new Parody of the Month judge election has ended, and by popular vote DictatorAntics and WonkyTonkBotty wins. Congratulations to both! **DA's first act as the new PotM judge is to hold a referendum on whether TheSilverUniverse, who was made judge under Master Studios last year but later sacked on MS's will, should be brought back to the judging panel. ;3 April 2013 * Announcement video for FegeleintheLostTapes' induction into the Unterganger Hall of Fame has been released. Congratulations to FLT! ;2 April 2013 *Hitler Parody Wiki now sports a brand new main page design, developed entirely from scratch. This replaces the previous design that dates back to the founding of the wiki which has been extended over the years. ;1 April 2013 *Hitler Parody Wiki becomes Blondi's Wiki *'Unterganger Hall of Shame' is launched *Downfall Parodies Forum becomes Pope Fegelein Forum *TSU's Llama Priest 6 released * Results for the UotM, PotM and the UA has been announced. ---- 'March 2013' ;27 March 2013 *Master Studios announced an official "Hiatus" (temporary retirement) that according to him has been long overdue. He also confirms that the Parody of the Year Awards will be announced (without a deadline) as his last act before going full sabbatical. *In response to MS's retirement Benad361 opens a thread to nominate and vote two new, independent PotM judges. ;20 March 2013 *Swedish television channel STV1 aired a programme (Kobra) about Downfall parodies, with interviews from Hitler Rants Parodies at 20:30 UTC. Watch Kobra on SVT's website ;18 March 2013 *The March Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the second voting stage, with FegeleintheLostTapes winning the first round. *No news of the Parody of the Year Awards as of today. *Hitler Rants Parodies announced that the Unterganger Hall of Fame will be inducting the last Unterganger on June 2013's round. After said period, an evaluation will be made (through yet undetermined means) as to whether there are any more noteworthy Untergangers to induce, in which the HoF may reopen on July 2013. (Announcement thread) ;14 March 2013 *Unless reported otherwise by the judges, all the three awards - the Unterganger of the Month (UotM), the Parody of the Month (PotM) and the Unterganger Awards (UA) - will be assumed to have their nominations in the Unterganger Awards' thread. Those who wish to nominate for any of the three awards are advised to look at UA's nomination thread first before asking away. This wiki's Contests Portal will act on this assumption. ;11 March 2013 *Benad361 officially confirms (yet AGAIN, as nobody was listening the previous time) that the Unterganger of the Month has not stalled, but has been semi-integrated into the Unterganger Awards instead (hence the 'Unterganger of the Month' category in the UA). More to follow... *'Viva La Fegel 2' by FegeleintheLostTapes has been reported to be removed due to copyright. ;10 March 2013 *As previously agreed, after some delay (due to coordination), Ako675 released the Unterganger Awards' announcement video for February, due to a prior agreement in which he and Benad361 agreed to take turns. This in turn led to the opening of the voting thread for March on the forum. Vote away! ;9 March 2013 *As of today, two Unterganging award events are stalled, or lagging behind. Whether these hinted at possible internal problem within the community is open to speculation, given recent turmoil and flame wars. These award events are: **'Parody of the Month': Still on January 2013's phase **'Parody of the Year Awards': No word about this annual event lately. *Master Studios the maintainer of the two award systems, has been increasingly inactive in recent times. Whether the results of the PotY will ever see the light of day, remains unknown. ;4 March 2013 *Hans Krebs' 115th birthday is today ;2 March 2013 *Fegaltube, previously presumed dead, came down to the chat in person, and confirmed that the forum post about his death was completely false, written by his trolling ex-girlfriend. And it seemed that the whole community had helplessly fallen for the hoax. ---- 'February 2013' 26 February 2013 * Bossimias has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! ;23 February 2013 *mfaizsyahmi came out of retirement, as he had promised to as soon as a competent FB fan group member is made an admin. 17 February 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5073447/1/ second round of voting]. 9 February 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5068048/1 first round of voting]. 8 February 2013 *GrumpyHman has announced his retirement. 6 February 2013 *Benad361 and HitchcockJohn have released yet another collaboration parody, featuring the adventures of Hitler and friends, in the face of an insidious enemy. The parody is a long story, and part two is expected to arrive online in the coming days... 5 February 2013 * RBC56 has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! 2 February 2013 *smoglessbutton4 has announced his retirement. ---- 'January 2013' 31 January 2013 *Master Studios has finally released a video formally announcing the winners of the Parody of the Month for the months of October, November, and December to fulfill the demand by the community to publish them at the 31st deadline in order to maintain his leadership over the award series. 29 January 2013 *Benad361 makes yet another request for more votes and contributions ''in recent contests, especially the Unterganger Awards. He also reiterates new reforms made to contests, recently. '''28 January 2013' 28 January 2013 *Due to a relatively low number of votes in the Unterganger Awards for January so far, Benad361 has been attempting to persuade many who have not voted as yet, to make their contribution on January's voting thread, in time for the closure of the vote on January 31st. ;25 January 2013 *Mfaizsyahmi has announced his retirement. ;23 January 2013 *Kevinjanssen21 is announcing a comeback with the creation of a new channel, KJ21Parodies. *The thread for January's Unterganger Awards has been opened, as promised, by new leading-judge Benad361 on the Downfall Parodies Forum. Hurry and vote, before time runs out! In relation to this news, it has been announced that the Parody of the Month and year awards will be handed over to a new, elected leadership (a collective decision has been reached on this) if Master Studios fails to release the last three months of awards by the 31st of January (the closing time of January's nominations). ;22 January 2013 * Results for December's Unterganger Awards have been announced. Congratulations to all winners! *In the above video, TheSilverUniverse announces that he's stepping down from the main judge post for the Unterganger Awards, and is handing over the role to Benad361 who also presided over the Unterganger of the Month. *In turn, Benad361 hereby announces that the thread for voting in January's Unterganger Awards will open on the 23rd of January on the Downfall Parodies Forum, under his new patronage. He has also reminded viewers via Facebookthat UA nominations, and UOTM nominations are now one and the same. Benad361 now has a leading role in the UA's, and the Unterganger of the Month - can he withstand der pressure? Tune in soon to find out! ;17 January 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame for January 2013 entered the second round of voting, with RBC56 winning the first round. Get voting, fellas! ;16 January 2013 *Soalric, original uploader of part 4 of Der Untergang: The Parody, has re-uploaded his part - now parts 5 and 6 - back on YouTube. Subtitlecomedy has yet to reupload his part of the mega-collab. ;13 January 2013 *It has been noted for the past 3-5 days that parts 3 and 4 of Der Untergang: The Parody has been taken down within days of their upload. This has been largely attributed to Constantin Film's assumption that long videos are parts of the movie uploaded illegally on YouTube. No solutions have been agreed on - the parts taken down remain unavailable. ;09 January 2013 * The Unterganger of the Month for December award goes to Subtitlecomedy and the announcement video has been released. *The Unterganger Hall of Fame entered the [http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/topic/5043298/1/ first round of voting]. *January's Unterganger of the Month nomination is now open. Make your nominations here. ;1 January 2013 *The Unterganger Hall of Fame for January is now open for nominations. Nominations end on 8 January so be quick! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__